Rock of Rages
'Rock of Rages '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Pierce Featuring * Pow Pow * Cuddles * Cardboard * Crazy Appearances * Savaughn * Giggles * Petunia * Tangles * Rock * Tarant * Generic Tree Friends Plot Savaughn releases one of the inmates of a prison. He unlocks a cell where Pierce was being kept. As he escorts the prickly porcupine out, he tells him to do something with his life rather than being a jerk. Pierce is pushed out the door and sees a rock n' roll poster. He has an imagine spot of himself performing in front of a cheering audience. He plans to make that a reality. Later, Pierce holds auditions for anybody who wants to join his band. Tarant and Rock play greatly, but both mysteriously lose to Cardboard, whose skills blow Pierce away. Then comes the bad acts; Tangles attempts to strum a guitar without hands but ends up tangled with the chords. Cuddles plays horribly until a guitar string slashes off one of his ears. Pierce likes the scream and makes him a singer for the band. Now all Pierce needs is a drummer. Pow Pow volunteers for the part, but he cannot even lift a drumstick. Since nobody else has showed up, Pierce lets him into the band, giving him a pair of bongo drums to play with. With the band complete, Pierce brings Cuddles, Pow Pow and Cardboard into his garage to practice while he goes around town delivering posters. Unsurprisingly they sound terrible; Cuddles' so-called "singing" is off-key, and Cardboard doesn't even bother to pick up his instrument. Pow Pow can't hit the bongo drums hard enough. Next door, Crazy blows his saxophone, quickly being bothered by the noise. Pierce returns to hear his band isn't doing well. Crazy approaches telling them to be quiet or else. As he leaves, Pierce decides to staple posters all over Crazy's door to prevent him from interfering. That night, a crowd comes to Pierce's backyard as the band is about to perform their first gig. Pow Pow turns on a hidden radio in the garage, then rushes back out as the band manipulates the song. All goes great for the first few minutes. Pierce realizes Pow Pow is late for his cue, since the weak bluebird is trying to haul his bongos up on stage. Pow Pow wears the strap over his neck and tries to lift up his drums, which are so heavy they pull out his spine. Crazy once again is disturbed by the noise, but couldn't exit his house due to the posters covering his door. He barges out after a few minutes and is unheard creeping towards the band. He pops up next to Cuddles and blows his saxophone as hard as possible, bursting his other ear and killing him. Then he smashes Pierce's guitar to pieces, and the crowd realizes he was faking the music. Crazy beats him up until a police car intervenes. Pierce is back in jail for disturbing the peace. He watches on a TV as Cardboard impresses the crowd, receiving kisses from Giggles an Petunia, much to Pierce's envy. Crazy, who was also arrested that night, is put into the cell with him. Still in his malicious state, he staples the posters from his door all over Pierce, making a note on his saxophone as the punk succumbs to his injuries. Moral "''Take a note." Deaths # Pow Pow's spine is pulled out by the bongo drum strap. # Cuddles' eardrums are ruptured by Crazy's saxophone. # Pierce is stapled across the body. Trivia * The episode's title is a reference to Rock of Ages. * The band consists of a lead guitarist (Pierce), a back-up guitarist (Cardboard), a singer (Cuddles), and a drummer (Pow Pow). * This isn't the first time Cuddles is accepted into a band only after being injured by a guitar string (happened in In a Jam). * Cardboard is never shown playing his guitar on-screen. * The note Crazy makes with his saxophone at the end is similar to this. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 58 episodes